


Something new

by IperOuranos



Category: American Revolution RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Dancing, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Nathan Hale lavora alla caffetteria dell'università da ormai qualche tempo. Ed è abbastanza sicuro che il bellissimo ragazzo che studia legge ai tavoli della caffetteria tutte le volte che lui è di turno sia lì per provarci con lui.





	Something new

Lavorare al bar dell'università aveva i suoi vantaggi. Poteva mangiare ogni giorno quasi senza pagare nulla, e poi poteva osservare la varia e colorata fauna che popolava l'ateneo, in quel momento al limite tra il sollievo e la disperazione che era la pausa pranzo (e tutti gli altri pasti annessi).  
Nathan Hale aveva imparato ad apprezzare il suo nuovo lavoretto, nonostante il suo superiore non fosse un mostro di gentilezza e i suoi colleghi fossero spesso troppo presi a lavorare per scambiare quattro parole. Meglio quello di molti altri, sicuramente. E insomma, doveva pur trovare un modo per pagare i dannati libri universitari che costavano più della sua sistemazione poco lontana dal campus.

Nathan era sempre stato un tipo molto pragmatico. Non gli importava molto di che tipo di lavoro facesse, quello che contava era avere i soldi per pagare l'istruzione che, si sperava, in futuro gli avrebbe fruttato qualcosa. E possibilmente, che gli lasciasse del tempo libero per materialmente studiare i suddetti libri che comprava. Motivo per cui non si era mai lamentato di nessuno dei lavoretti che aveva trovato fino a quel momento. Certo era, però, che quello attuale era uno dei migliori che avesse mai avuto. Si occupava spesso di stare al bancone, e poteva avere a che fare con gli studenti e i professori dell'università, chiacchierare con loro e sapere cosa succedeva di interessante nel campus.  
E la gente sembrava anche trovarlo simpatico. Un bel bonus, visto che significava che spesso i ragazzi si fermavano a parlare, migliorandogli la giornata almeno nelle ore di piena. E poi c'erano i gruppi di studio, una delle cose più divertenti al mondo, se visti da fuori. La confusione di alcuni era la frustrazione di altri, e più gli esami si avvicinavano, più le persone cominciavano a cercare di assorbire in poche ore nozioni che ci sarebbero voluti mesi a capire, cosa che finiva sempre per sfociare in un divertente e per certi versi comico fallimento su tutta la linea. Nathan si sentiva un poco in colpa per loro, ma non poteva di certo perdersi troppo dietro all'empatia. Aveva altro da fare.

« Uh... Buongiorno. »

Oh, ecco. Quello rientrava di certo nelle cose che Nate aveva da fare. Servire le persone. Ma soprattutto, in particolare, servire quel ragazzo biondo con gli occhi azzurri che sembrava uscito direttamente da un catalogo di modelli. Nate allargò un sorriso, come faceva ogni volta che lo vedeva. Il che succedeva molto spesso. Quasi tutti i giorni, in effetti, se non più volte al giorno.

« Benjamin, giusto? Buongiorno! Vuoi il solito? »

Il ragazzo annuì regalandogli un piccolo sorriso, e Nate si voltò per raggiungere la vetrina dei biscotti. Tirò fuori quelli che il ragazzo gli chiedeva così spesso, e ci aggiunse la spremuta che beveva quasi altrettanto frequentemente. Quando tornò alla cassa il ragazzo aveva già preparato i soldi giusti, che Nate prese con un sorriso.

« Rimani a studiare qui anche oggi? »

Chiese, conoscendo già la risposta. Se avesse dovuto fare un monte ore, era sicuro che Ben rientrasse tra le persone che passavano più tempo ai loro tavoli. Il fatto che succedesse quasi sempre durante il turno di Nate era un bonus gradito, anche se il barista cominciava a credere sempre meno all'enorme casualità della cosa. Insomma, era certo potesse capitare ogni tanto, ma tutti i giorni?  
Poco male, pensò per l'ennesima volta. Se il ragazzo aveva qualcosa da dirgli, poteva sempre farsi avanti. Sembrava sempre molto pensieroso, ma non dava l'idea di essere uno particolarmente timido.

« Sì. Domani ho un esame. »

Gli fece sapere, e Nate allargò un altro sorriso.

« Ouch, sarai in piena crisi allora. Facciamo così, vatti a sedere e io ti porto tutto. E ti regalo un muffin da parte mia, per oggi. Hai bisogno di energie. »

Decise di prendere in mano la situazione, e fece un allegro occhiolino al ragazzo. Come immaginava, non era il tipo da imbarazzarsi così facilmente. Gli ricambiò un sorriso sincero e annuì una volta, per poi riprendere tra le mani la borsa che aveva lasciato per terra.

« Grazie Nathan. Sei molto gentile. »

Nate rise appena mentre l'altro si andava a sedere al tavolo, per poi scaldare in uno dei loro fornetti sia il biscotto che il muffin. Se davvero il ragazzo aveva un esame così vicino, doveva aver bisogno di tutto il supporto morale possibile. E non c'era nulla al mondo che urlasse supporto morale più del cioccolato caldo.  
Prese un piccolo vassoio e appoggiò sopra le cose, aggiungendo la spremuta fresca che aveva già preparato, per poi portare tutto al tavolo con movimenti ormai naturali, ed appoggiò il vassoio con delicatezza, attento a non rovesciare il bicchiere. Il ragazzo aveva già tirato fuori tre manuali che Nate decise dovevano essere armi di distruzione di massa sotto copertura, perché non c'era altra spiegazione per il loro volume. Buttò un occhio alle coste, per cercare di indovinare la materia. Sembravano libri sul diritto internazionale e le sue applicazioni durante la storia degli ultimi 200 anni (solo mettere insieme tutte quelle parole gli dava già il mal di testa), quindi azzardò la possibilità che fosse uno studente di legge. Aveva anche senso, vista la quantità enorme di libri che si portava sempre dietro.

« Oh, grazie. »

Commentò con tono assente il ragazzo, e Nate sorrise appena, annuendo piano con la testa.

« Nessun problema. Se stai per morire, fai un fischio. Ormai sono specializzato nel recupero degli studenti pronti a buttarsi giù dalla finestra in fondo al corridoio. »

Benjamin rise a bassa voce (Nate decise che doveva fare battute più spesso, se quella era la ricompensa. Come faceva ad essere così carino sotto sessione esami?), e scosse appena la testa.

« Non sto pianificando il suicidio, per il momento. Ma grazie per l'interessamento, ti farò sapere se ho bisogno di altro. »

Nate annuì e tornò al suo posto, portandosi dietro il piccolo vassoio. L'orario di punta era passato da poco, e la gente al bancone era già diminuita abbastanza da far sembrare il bar una specie di deserto dei tartari, quindi Nate aveva tutto il tempo di dedicarsi a pulire i ripiani che urlavano pietà dopo l'uso disperato che lui e gli altri colleghi ne avevano fatto nell'ultima ora e mezza, e riordinare tutto quello che era rimasto in disordine. Ogni tanto buttava un occhio verso il tavolo, per controllare che il ragazzo fosse effettivamente ancora lì e non fosse stato fagocitato dai libri che lo circondavano in ogni direzione, ma nonostante la titanica impresa che sembrava aspettarlo, Benjamin sembrava concentrato ma non prossimo ad una crisi isterica, il che lo posizionava già parecchi gradini sopra lo studente medio. Nate si chiese se fosse uno di quelli che studiavano giorno per giorno e avevano sempre i voti più alti, o se al contrario fosse uno di quelli che nonostante se ne fregasse totalmente dei voti e dello studio, riusciva sempre ad avere una media dignitosa. Qualcosa gli faceva pensare più alla prima ipotesi, ma era difficile capirlo con certezza.

  
Le ore passavano lente durante il pomeriggio, e anche Nate si era messo a ripassare alcuni appunti delle ultime lezioni di letteratura inglese dietro al bancone. Ogni tanto sollevava la testa per controllare il ragazzo, e ad intervalli di tempo ragionevoli e almeno parzialmente sani per il suo stomaco gli portava una nuova razione di biscotti, che veniva sempre accolta da occhi pieni di gratitudine.   
Non era un brutto modo per passare la giornata, in effetti. Benjamin era carino anche se Nate continuava a temere per la sua incolumità. Sicuramente molto meglio di dover star ascoltare i gruppi di studio.

\---

Benjamin sospirò rumorosamente, stiracchiandosi mentre usciva dalla porta dell'aula. Aveva preparato quell'esame per... Decisamente troppo tempo. Avrebbe volentieri preferito essere in fase di totale menefreghismo sull'argomento, ma non era mai stato in grado di lasciar perdere tutto dal nulla come alcuni suoi colleghi, quindi doveva vivere con l'ansia perenne.   
Ma non quel giorno, aveva deciso. Quel giorno aveva finalmente dato quel dannato esame e visto che non aveva più alcun potere sulla sua riuscita o meno, tanto valeva rilassarsi e non vedere più un libro per almeno tutto il finesettimana.

Il giorno prima dell'esame era stato un parto plurigemellare. Aveva passato tutto il pomeriggio e tutta la notte sui libri, aveva dormito si e no 3 ore, e il mattino dopo aveva ancora continuato a studiare. Non sapeva neanche lui come faceva ad essere ancora vivo, in effetti.   
Decise che una buona dose di merito ce la doveva avere Nathan, il ragazzo della caffetteria, che il giorno prima gli aveva evitato la morte per stenti grazie alla sua dose continua di biscotti al cioccolato. Ben gli era stato silenziosamente molto grato, riuscire ad arrivare vivo a fine giornata era già più di quanto avesse sperato. Era sempre un piacere andare a prendere i biscotti lì, in effetti. Durante lo studio erano una delle poche cose a tenerlo sveglio e vigile quanto serviva, e Nathan era sempre una buona compagnia, anche solo per le due parole che si scambiavano tra un ordine e l'altro. Era strano beccarlo sempre durante il suo turno, ma evidentemente avevano semplicemente delle tempistiche molto simili. Una fortuita coincidenza di cui Ben di certo non si lamentava.

« Hey, Tallmadge! Vieni a mangiare qualcosa? »

La mano di Abraham alzata in mezzo alla folla di studenti dall'aria prossima alla morte cerebrale lo fece riprendere dai propri pensieri. Abe frequentava legge come lui, ma aveva passato i primi due anni al King's College, più vicino a casa e soprattutto già casa di suo fratello maggiore. Ma dopo le litigate avute con il padre (che spaziavano ogni campo possibile, visto che nessuno dei due sembrava essere in grado di trovare qualcosa in comune con l'altro) aveva deciso di trasferirsi. Benjamin era stato ben contento di offrirgli il proprio appoggio e un posto dove dormire. Nel giro di un paio di mesi, dopo le dovute preparazioni, Abe si era trasferito a Yale con lui (aveva una mente estremamente brillante e per quanto non amasse la materia, era un lavoratore instancabile, ottenere l'ingresso era stato piuttosto semplice) e ora era il suo compagno di stanza. Si conoscevano da quando erano bambini, ed era un piacere avere vicino qualcuno che gli ricordasse casa, soprattutto contando che Caleb poteva andarlo a trovare solo quando era libero dal lavoro.   
Si avvicinò a passo tranquillo, e sorrise appena salutandolo con la mano.

« Certo. Allora, com'è andata? »

Abe sospirò, tirandosi meglio lo zaino sulla spalla.

« Bene, credo. Sono tre giorni che non me ne può più fregare di meno, sinceramente. »

Benjamin sospirò. Ecco, appunto. Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga saper fare la stessa cosa. Beh, poco male in fondo.

« Meglio così allora. Andiamo, sto morendo di fame e la mancanza di sonno non mi aiuta a resistere. »

« Andiamo al bar con il tipo simpatico che ti guarda il culo o...? »

Ben roteò gli occhi.

« Smettila con questa storia e muoviti, prima che ti sbatta fuori dalla stanza e ti faccia tornare da tuo padre e il suo neo maritino inglese. »

Abraham ebbe un tremito. Scosse subito forte la testa.

« No. Okay. Sto bene così. Sto zitto. Andiamo. »

Benjamin allargò un sorriso, e si avviò con passo tranquillo. Era sempre bello uscirne vincitori, soprattutto contro la parlantina naturale che si ritrovava Abraham. Ma doveva ammettere che era fin troppo facile, giocare la carta di suo padre.   
Si avviò con lui a passo tranquillo, crogiolandosi per qualche secondo sull'idea che quel pomeriggio avrebbe potuto buttare quell'ammasso di libri che aveva un peso totale molto simile al suo sul letto, e non avrebbe più dovuto trascinarseli dietro tutto il giorno tutti i giorni. Era ora di pranzo e come era ovvio il piccolo locale interno era pieno di studenti ammassati contro il bancone alla ricerca di qualcosa di mangiare, senza contare i professori seduti ai tavolini con i loro caffè, ennesima prova inconfutabile del fatto che qualcuno di loro non doveva essere totalmente umano, o non sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere solo a liquidi.   
Benjamin cercò di farsi strada tra le persone ferme a chiacchierare e raggiungere la fila, per poi attendere con pazienza il suo turno vicino ad Abe, lo zaino poggiato a terra prima che la schiena lo abbandonasse per sempre, proprio così vicino alla fine delle sue sofferenze.

« Hey, law boy. »

Benjamin si girò con aria perplessa nel sentire la voce alle sue spalle, solo per trovarsi davanti Nate, un vassoio in mano e un sorriso allegro sulle labbra.

« Sei qua e non sul tetto pronto a buttarti, posso immaginare che l'esame sia andato bene? »

Benjamin rise a bassa voce al commento, per poi scrollare le spalle.

« Direi di sì. Troppo tardi per pensarci in ogni caso, no? Poi te l'ho detto, il suicidio non fa per me. »

L'altro allargò un sorriso, per poi dargli una leggera pacca sulla spalla con la mano libera.

« Vado a portare questa roba alla mandria inferocita, mi raccomando non lasciare buchi nel terreno con quello zaino che ti ritrovi, li ho visti i libri killer ieri. »

« Tranquillo, ormai sono un addestratore certificato di libri. Farò in modo che non mordano nessuno. »

Nathan fece un occhiolino, per poi voltarsi con un movimento veloce e tornare a trotterellare verso i tavoli, con il suo modo allegro di sempre. Benjamin spostò lo sguardo solo quando sentì una risatina divertita di fianco a lui.

« Sul serio Ben, potreste smetterla di flirtare in modo così evidente andare semplicemente a letto insieme. Fareste un favore a tutti. »

« Guarda che qua quello che ci prova spudoratamente con la stessa persona e non è ancora riuscito ad ottenere neanche un drink sei tu, Woodhull. »

Colpito e affondato, ancora una volta. Abe borbottò un poco piccato, nascondendo la testa tra le spalle.

« Hey, questo è un colpo basso. E poi lo sai che Robert è un tipo particolare, ha i suoi tempi...  
Le sue idee. »

« Anche io sono figlio di pastore, Abe. Ti assicuro che l'educazione cristiana non è il problema, qui. »

« Ben, tuo padre partecipa ogni anno al gay pride di Setauket ed è sempre in prima fila con tanto di boa di struzzo arcobaleno. Non lo annoverei nei migliori esempi di cristianità classica. »

Benjamin dovette dargli ragione, questa volta. Suo padre era un pastore da tutta la vita, una delle figure più rispettate della città, ma era una persona estremamente particolare. Aperto, anticonformista, sempre aggiornato, era fermamente convinto che ogni creatura sulla faccia della Terra fosse esattamente come Dio aveva voluto che fosse. Non c'era colore della pelle, professione religiosa, orientamento sessuale o di genere, abitudine o kink che potesse smuovere suo padre da quella posizione. Aveva avuto diversi screzi con i suoi superiori, ma non si era mai preoccupato troppo della cosa. In fondo a Setauket tutto lo rispettavano e amavano, ed era la colonna portante dell'intera comunità. Nessuno poteva smuoverlo da lì.   
E poi, suo padre non era l'unica variabile. Robert Townsend era, tra le altre cose, anche parte della comunità quacchera, ormai molto meno numerosa di quanto fosse in passato ma ancora abbastanza presente. C'erano svariate scuole di pensiero interne alla comunità, molte di esse molto più progressiste di qualsiasi confessione cristiana più classica, ma l'idea di far parte di una comunità interamente dedicata alla professione della fede si portava sempre dietro parecchi pregiudizi, oltre che parecchi stereotipi internalizzati che potevano peggiorare le cose. Robert era una persona silenziosa, gentile ma anche estremamente acuto, riusciva con poche parole a smontare quasi ogni persona gli capitasse a tiro. L'aveva fatto anche con Abe, con il risultato probabilmente non voluto di far prendere al ragazzo la più epica cotta che Ben avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita. Aveva provato diverse volte a chiedere a Townsend di uscire, di parlare, di fare i compiti assieme, qualsiasi cosa. Ma il ragazzo continuava a rifiutarlo in modo impietoso, facendolo tornare indietro con la coda tra le gambe ogni volta. Poteva capirlo, però. Doveva avere parecchi problemi di suo, e una persona come Abe, che di base era tutto tranne che un santo, doveva essere la scelta più lontana da qualsiasi idea il ragazzo si fosse mai fatto.

Il loro turno di ordinare arrivò abbastanza in fretta, e dopo aver pagato i loro pranzi entrambi si avviarono verso uno dei pochi tavoli liberi, riuscendo a sedersi poco prima che un branco di professori ci si gettasse sopra come le persone normali non avrebbero fatto neanche con una pila di lingotti d'oro.   
La sala era rumorosa e piena di movimento, totalmente diversa da quando Ben andava a studiare lì negli orari di maggiore tranquillità. Se non fosse stato ormai oltre la soglia di qualsiasi dolore fisico e mentale a causa dell'esame, probabilmente avrebbe cominciato ad avere le prime avvisaglie di un mal di testa molto molesto.

« Allora, visto che non abbiamo più nulla da studiare per un po' ci vieni alla festa che c'è sabato sera? Sarà qui al campus, non dobbiamo neanche muoverci. E poi ti farebbe bene sentire l'aria fresca sulla tua pelle, dopo i mesi di reclusione. Comincio a pensare che tu non sappia più come è fatto il sole. »

Ovviamente Abe sapeva quasi di ogni festa organizzata al campus. Non le frequentava moltissimo, ma aveva un sesto senso per tutto quello che era la vita sociale che lo circondava. Riusciva sempre a farsi amico qualcuno nei posti giusti e venire a sapere tutto quello che succedeva al campus. Ed era lì solo da qualche mese, il che era ancora più incredibile.

« Continuerò a non sapere come è fatto il sole, se la festa è di sera, genio. Ad ogni modo, se proprio insisti potremmo anche andare. Di norma ti direi anche di no, ma hai ragione sul tempo passato in reclusione. Svagarmi un po' non dispiacerebbe neanche a me. L'importante è che non ci sia il solito gruppo di casinisti, o almeno che se ne stia ben lontano da me. »

Abe allargò un sorriso che nascondeva a malapena la sua sorpresa. Doveva sentirsi molto fiero di sé, per essere riuscito a trascinare fuori Benjamin. Quando abitavano ancora a Setauket, Ben era sempre disponibile per uscire con gli amici e fare qualsiasi cosa venisse loro in mente, ma era stato difficile per lui socializzare al college. Certo, aveva qualche conoscente, soprattutto compagni di corso, ma nessuno che fosse per lui vicino quanto i suoi amici di infanzia. Erano sempre stati un gruppo stretto, ma solo ora che erano sparsi per mezza America e potevano uscire insieme solo durante le feste si era accorto di quanto gli mancassero. Caleb in particolare, il suo migliore amico e la persona più importante della sua vita, gli mancava praticamente ogni giorno. Non si erano mai separati così a lungo, era una tortura per entrambi. Caleb aveva proposto più volte di trasferirsi in città per il periodo degli studi di Ben, ma Benjamin si era sempre sentito male a fargli fare una cosa simile. Caleb aveva sacrificato quasi ogni cosa nella sua vita pur di stargli accanto, non poteva davvero chiedergli di mollare un lavoro che lo faceva sentire bene lì a Setauket, dove era nato e viveva e amava stare, solo per seguirlo in un posto che non conosceva, e abbandonarlo a se stesso a fare chissà quale lavoro per mantenersi.   
Quindi, era stato ben felice di avere Abe con sé. Si conoscevano fin da quando erano piccoli, ne avevano passate di ogni assieme, e nonostante avessero dei modi di vedere le cose molto diversi erano sempre stati molto bravi a lavorare insieme. E poi Abe era decisamente più sociale di lui, come stava largamente dimostrando.

« Va bene, è stato più facile del previsto. Allora stasera, per le 8. Ti mando la posizione su WhatsApp. Fammi sapere se hai bisogno di altre indicazioni. »

Ben annuì tranquillo, per poi tornare a mangiare il suo pranzo in santa pace. Poteva farcela, in fondo. Niente più roba da studiare, poteva semplicemente trascinarsi fino alla loro camera, buttarsi sul letto, gettare i libri sotto la scrivania in modo da non vederli mai più fino a quando non fosse riuscito a venderli, e crollare in una sottospecie di coma autoindotto fino alla sera, per riuscire a recuperare un po' delle ore di sonno che aveva perso negli ultimi mesi. Poi si sarebbe svegliato con tranquillità, preparato, e sarebbe uscito con Abe per andare a divertirsi un po' ad una festa, bere qualcosa senza fare attentati alla propria testa e al proprio stomaco, e parlare con un po' di gente. Nulla che potesse andare storto in fondo, no?

\----

Quella sera stava andando tutto storto. Nathan Hale era una persona dalle mille risorse, sia chiaro, ma non ne poteva più. Aveva sbagliato strada cinque volte prima di trovare la sala della festa, aveva quasi litigato con un tizio che appena entrato gli aveva rovesciato una bevanda dall'odore molto discutibile su una gamba, aveva cercato per quaranta minuti i suoi amici senza trovare nessuno, e come se tutto ciò non bastasse il DJ quella sera aveva deciso di passare ogni. Singola. Canzone. Che. Lui. Non. Sopportava.  
Tutte.   
Doveva avere una specie di dono telepatico. E anche una buona dose di sadismo innato.   
Quelli erano alcuni ma sicuramente non tutti i motivi che l'avevano lentamente portato verso uno dei tavoli su cui erano poggiati gli alcolici, che sembravano pregarlo di liberarli dalla prigionia che era la loro bottiglia e trovargli una nuova casa nel suo stomaco.

A suo discapito Nathan doveva comunque sottolineare che era sempre stato estremamente bravo a reggere l'alcol. Nonostante non bevesse moltissimo, era sempre quello che usciva meglio dalle serate di gruppo, pur non essendosi risparmiato. Ma evidentemente quella sera la sua resistenza era un'altra delle cose che avevano deciso di non funzionare, quindi si trovava lì, ad aver bevuto tre bicchieri di roba (o quattro? poco male, uno più, uno meno...) e sentirsi già decisamente troppo brillo per i suoi gusti.   
Il lato positivo era che a quanto pareva nessuna delle sue conoscenze più vicine si trovava alla festa, ergo poteva non dover tenere troppo sotto controllo la propria dignità, poteva permettersi di andare sulla pista da ballo e semplicemente svagarsi un po', sperando di digerire un po' di alcol nel frattempo.

A quanto pareva, però, quella sera il destino aveva deciso di usarlo come cavia da laboratorio. e anche per alcuni dei peggiori esperimenti che avesse nel suo inventario.   
Non c'era altra spiegazione, non per il decisamente ancora più affascinante del solito biondo appoggiato al bancone del bar dall'altro lato rispetto a lui, che rispondeva normalmente al nome molto carino di Benjamin Tallmadge. Nate lasciò una lamentela a bassa voce, affondando la testa sul bancone. Come diavolo poteva non fare attenzione alla sua dignità con quel tipo intorno? Era uno dei ragazzi più belli che frequentava il bar, ed era abbastanza ovvio che ci andasse soprattutto per parlare con Nate, il che lo rendeva anche probabilmente disponibile. Non poteva di certo giocarsi quella possibilità da una volta su un milione per una mezza ubriacatura. Sarebbe stato lo sbaglio più grosso della sua vita.   
Quello che poteva fare però, era prendersi la sua occasione. Insomma, non poteva flirtare più apertamente di quanto già non facesse quando si trovavano al lavoro, ma ora era in una situazione informale in cui Nate non era obbligato a correre dietro allo studente di turno che cercava di ficcare le manacce piene di inchiostro dentro alla vetrina delle brioches. Poteva effettivamente dedicarsi a quel decisamente troppo bello studente di giurisprudenza che probabilmente era l'unico a sapere come fosse possibile che avesse ancora la forza di andare ad una festa dopo aver passato tutto il giorno e tutta la notte prima sui libri.

Così, probabilmente incoraggiato dall'alcol in misura molto maggiore di quanto volesse ammettere, Nate si alzò dal suo posto contro il bancone e si avvicinò a passo tranquillo ai due, che sembravano chiacchierare in modo rilassato. Nate riconobbe l'altro come uno dei pochi studenti che vedeva spesso in compagnia di Benjamin, doveva essere un suo amico o qualcosa di simile. L'aveva anche visto tirare un paio di gomitate al fianco di Be poco dopo essersi allontanato dal loro tavolo qualche volta, quindi immaginava fosse un suo silenzioso alleato. Meglio per lui, in fondo.

« Hey, guarda chi è risorto dalle ceneri. »

Esordì, lanciando uno di quelli che sperava essere i suoi sorrisi migliori al biondo. Benjamin si alzò dalla sedia con aria sorpresa, per poi tendergli una mano con un sorriso allegro sulle labbra.

« Nathan! Che piacere vederti. Cominciavo a pensare che da contratto non potessi superare i confini del bar. »

« Hanno cercato di metterlo come postilla, ma rovinava il campo di firma con il sangue quindi hanno dovuto toglierlo. »

Ben rise a bassa voce, e ancora una volta Nate si ritrovò a sentirsi estremamente fiero di essere riuscito a strappargli quella piccola risata. Sentì un paio di colpi di tosse al suo fianco, e l'amico di Ben gli diede una pacca sulla schiena.

« Bene, io devo andare un attimo a parlare con alcuni colleghi, me lo controlli tu per favore? »

Nate era ancora brillo, ma era abbastanza sicuro di non essersi sognato l'occhiolino che l'altro gli aveva lanciato, girato in modo da non farsi vedere da Ben. Ancora una volta, decise di prenderlo come un ottimo segno, e azzardò un altro sorriso in direzione di Benjamin, prima di riprendere la conversazione.

« Allora, mi fa piacere che tu sia riuscito a uscire un po'. »

Benjamin annuì tranquillo, guardandosi un po' intorno.

« Sì, anche a me. Dopo il tempo che ho passato sui libri la mia sanità mentale cominciava ad averne bisogno. »

Nathan sorrise ancora, calcolando mentalmente le tempistiche. Erano abbastanza quelli, come convenevoli? Poteva cominciare a provarci senza alcuna dignità? Sarebbe sembrato un'idiota a mettergli la mano nei pantaloni in quel momento? Sì, per quello doveva decisamente essere troppo presto. Doveva aspettare un po', per quanto sapesse di sfondare una porta aperta (non pensare ai doppi sensi Nathan. Non farlo). Così decise di optare per la via più classica. Prevedibile forse, ma c'era sempre una certa vena di romanticismo, no?

« Hey, ti va di ballare un po'? »

Chiese, cercando di sfoderare il suo tono più convincente. Benjamin sembrò pensarci su parecchio, sembrava un poco imbarazzato.

« Sai, non credo sia una buona idea, sono un pessimo ballerino, e poi --- »

Nate aveva decisamente troppa poca pazienza e troppo alcol in corpo per ascoltare le scuse dell'altro, così decise di prenderlo per il polso e trascinarlo lentamente, ridendo a bassa voce.

« Forza, non farti pregare. Non importa se balli male, e poi non ci credo minimamente. Secondo me non c'è alcuna possibilità che tu non possa essere semplicemente perfetto su una pista da ballo. Ammetti che di norma finisce che nessuno può staccarti gli occhi di dosso e stasera non hai voglia di essere al centro dell'attenzione. »

Benjamin assunse una lieve sfumatura di rosso che era semplicemente adorabile. Se basava così poco per imbarazzarlo, Nate si sarebbe divertito decisamente parecchio. E ne valeva decisamente la pena, per quel colorito così carino.

« Te le studi davanti allo specchio nelle pause queste, o ti escono naturali? »

Chiese Ben, che però intanto si stava lasciando trascinare senza opporre resistenza. Nate lo portò fino ad un angolo meno affollato della pista, per poi allungare una mano e poggiarla sul suo fianco, facendo un passo avanti per avvicinarsi meglio a lui. Riusciva a sentire il suo fiato caldo contro la propria guancia, e se non fosse stato per tutte le norme di buona educazione che aveva imparato negli anni avrebbe seriamente preso in considerazione la possibilità di sbatterlo contro il primo muro possibile e sentire quanto fossero adorabili i gemiti che uscivano da quelle labbra decisamente troppo invitanti.

« No, tutto improvvisato. Sai, dimentico troppo facilmente le cose per pensare di imparare copioni a memoria. »

Benjamin rise di nuovo, e la sua risata arrivò ancora più chiara all' orecchio di Nate. Doveva decisamente essere colpa dell'alcol, perché quella sera qualsiasi cosa Ben facesse era ancora più irresistibile delle altre volte.   
La musica riempiva la sala con il suo ritmo incalzante, ovviamente in quelle feste i DJ si divertivano a mandare qualsiasi cosa che potesse virtualmente distruggere l'apparato uditivo dei presenti (e stavano ancora mandando pezzi pessimi, ma Nate aveva altro a cui pensare, quindi aveva deciso di non farci più troppo caso). Nate strinse i fianchi di Benjamin tra le proprie mani, strofinando appena i pollici sul tessuto di quella camicia che gli stava decisamente troppo bene per essere legale. Visto che Ben sembrava ancora troppo imbarazzato per fare la prima mossa, decise di avvicinarsi meglio e cominciare a ballare vicino a lui, muovendosi a tempo di musica. Benjamin rise divertito nel guardarlo, e lentamente si sciolse abbastanza da seguirlo, e Nathan doveva decisamente meritare la santità, perché sopportare anche pochi minuti con quel ragazzo che muoveva i fianchi sotto le sue mani, guardandolo con quegli occhi azzurri e sorridendo in quel modo era decisamente troppo per ogni persona sulla faccia della terra. Il tempo scorreva e lo spazio si muoveva, ma Nate non riusciva a dare importanza a nulla, non mentre Benjamin si muoveva di fronte a lui, appoggiando le braccia sulle sue spalle, toccando appena i suoi capelli con le dita. Era bello e affascinante e inconsapevolmente sexy e mille altre cose tutte insieme, e Nate non poteva fare altro se non inseguirlo in quel gioco che non era innocente ma non era neanche apertamente provocante, l'energia tra di loro che sembrava danzare sulla stessa ambiguità che teneva Nate sulle spine, una tortura che era più che contento di accettare se in cambio poteva avere tutto ciò che ora si trovava davanti ai suoi occhi decisamente increduli.

Nate si lasciò trascinare, ignorando totalmente qualsiasi altra cosa. Un errore fatale, decisamente. Probabilmente il suo più grande sbaglio fino a quel momento.  
Il motivo era molto semplice: ballare era bellissimo, certo, e con Benjamin ancora di più, ma era decisamente una pessima idea contando quanto il suo stomaco stava già chiedendo pietà a causa dell'alcol che aveva ingerito.  
Enorme errore. Il peggiore della sua vita probabilmente. Non si accorse minimamente di quanto fosse grosso finché il suo corpo non lo tradì senza alcun tipo di preavviso, e si ritrovò a tossire un paio di volte prima di vomitare parte dei suddetti liquidi. Sulle scarpe di Ben.

Nate si bloccò immediatamente, appena ripreso un po' di controllo. Oh no. Pessima figura. La peggiore della sua vita. Che cosa diavolo aveva pensato?!

« Oh no, oddio scusa Ben non volevo mi dispiace un sacco--- »

Benjamin gli mise subito una mano sulla spalla, interrompendo il suo sproloquio, e si abbassò nel tentativo di vedere come stava (quando si era piegato così tanto su se stesso?).

« Nathan! Stai bene?! Vieni con me, andiamo a prendere un po' d'aria. »

Benjamin doveva decisamente essere una specie di angelo sceso dal paradiso, non c'era altra spiegazione del perché invece di prenderlo in giro o tirargli uno schiaffo memorabile fosse lì a circondarlo con un braccio e portarlo lentamente verso una delle uscite.  
L'aria gli avrebbe decisamente fatto bene. Molto bene.  
Magari sarebbe persino riuscito a salvare parte della propria dignità.  
Aveva già detto quanto quella serata fosse decisamente sbagliata?

\----

Benjamin trascinò il ragazzo fuori dalla sala, sperando che l'aria frizzante della sera potesse aiutarlo a riprendersi. Non gli importava minimamente dello sporco sulle scarpe, aveva avuto a che fare con cose molto peggiori (mai far bere indiscriminatamente Caleb ed Abe nella stessa serata), ma era preoccupato per Nathan, che era improvvisamente diventato parecchio pallido.  
Nate continuava a scusarsi, stimolando parole una dietro l'altra a velocità quasi preoccupante. Benjamin sorrise, la situazione aveva un che di comico, ed era sicuramente una piega inaspettata per la sua serata.

« Ti prego lascia che ti porti a casa mia, ti lavo la roba, mi dispiace tantissimo. »

« Nate. Fermati un attimo. Te l'ho detto non è un problema, sto bene. Tu come ti senti? Sei ancora pallido ma mi sembri un po' più saldo sulle gambe. »

Nathan sembrò pensarci su qualche secondo, per poi aggrottare le sopracciglia e annuire un paio di volte con la testa. Cercò di raddrizzarsi ancora meglio, appoggiando la schiena al muro dietro di lui. Benjamin sospirò un poco, e gli diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla.

« Forza, respira e rilassati, non è successo niente di male. »

« Ti hanno mai detto che sembri un angioletto caduto direttamente dal cielo, Benjamin? »

Per la seconda volta dall'inizio della serata, Ben non riuscì a nascondere il lieve rossore sulle proprie guance. La gente rimaneva sempre stupita quando lo scopriva, ma quel tipo di cose per lui erano davvero troppo difficili. Non aveva mai avuto partner di alcun tipo, era un campo che faceva davvero fatica a capire e per cui, di base, non aveva mai avuto alcun interesse.  
Cercò di fare finta di nulla, borbottando una mezza risposta a bassa voce, per poi prendere il telefono e mandare un messaggio ad Abe.

_"Io vado, cerca di non combinare casini in mia assenza."_

_"Sai che se domattina non sarai più vergine voglio saperlo prima di Caleb per poterglielo sbattere in faccia tutta la vita, vero?"_

Ben ignorò il messaggio e affondò il telefono nella tasca, per poi avvicinarsi di nuovo a Nate.

« Credo proprio sia ora di andare a casa. Ti accompagno, se sei in zona. »

Nate lo guardò di nuovo, allargò un lieve sorriso. Prima sembrava brillo, ma il malessere sembrava averlo rincoglionito ancora di più. Alzò un braccio e lo appoggiò alla spalla di Benjamin, per poi sporgersi verso di lui e guardarlo con un lieve sorriso che probabilmente doveva uscire più sicuro e affascinante di quanto non fosse.

« Sai, se volevi intrufolarti in casa mia potevi semplicemente chiedere. Invece di spendere tutti quei soldi in biscotti. »

« Che cosa intend--- »

Le sue lamentele furono interrotte senza pietà dalle labbra di Nate che attaccarono le proprie, baciandolo con delicata decisione. Benjamin avrebbe voluto staccarsi o almeno spiegarsi meglio, ma tutto quello che gli uscì dalle labbra fu un lieve mugolio, che non fece altro che dare più sicurezza a Nathan.  
Il bacio successivo fu più profondo, e Benjamin decise che non gli dispiaceva affatto la sensazione delle labbra morbide dell'altro contro le proprie. Nate si staccò a malapena, lasciando Benjamin ansimante, e sorridendo nel vederlo rincorrerlo istintivamente, per poi fermarsi una frazione di secondo dopo.

« Non stavo minimamente cercando di provarci con te, al bar. Ho semplicemente un profondo bisogno di biscotti al cioccolato per sopravvivere alla sessione. »

Riuscì a ribattere, la voce bassa. Nate rise piano, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua. Non sembrava essere molto convinto.

« Certo, ti crederò... Non mi pare che ti dispiaccia, però. »

« Dovresti smetterla di prendermi in giro. Sei antipatico. »

« Oh, davvero? Ma è divertente. Anche se mi piacevi di più tutto rosso quando ti dicevo le cose carine. »

Benjamin non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo continuare in quel modo. Si sporse e lo baciò di propria iniziativa, lasciando l'altro senza fiato nel giro di pochi secondi. Attaccò le sue labbra inclinando la testa per poter avere maggiore accesso, i denti che le graffiavano morbidamente, strappando piccoli versi a Nate che sembrava aver perso qualsiasi voglia di stuzzicarlo.  
Era una sensazione nuova, qualcosa che Benjamin non sapeva come gestire, non sapeva come chiamare. Ma essere lì, al freddo, di notte, a baciare Nate con ancora il suo vomito sulle scarpe era una delle cose più belle a cui Benjamin potesse pensare, in quel momento.

Nathan spostò la mano dalla sua nuca e la abbassò, passandola sul suo petto, la camicia ancora umida di sudore che gli strofinava sulla pelle. Ben lasciò un sospiro al tocco caldo delle sue dita, il contrasto con il freddo dell'esterno che lo faceva tremare appena.

« Quindi... Devo pur sdebitarmi per la mia pessima figura. Vieni a farti offrire qualcosa a casa mia? »

Benjamin avrebbe avuto qualsiasi motivo per dire di no. In effetti, aveva una lista lunghissima di motivazioni più che valide. Invece, decise di ignorarle ancora prima di cominciare a pensarci sul serio e annuire lentamente con la testa. Nate allargò un sorriso entusiasta e abbassò ancora la mano fino a prendere la sua, per poi staccarsi dal muro e avviarsi a passo allegro lungo il cortile.

 

\----

 

Casa di Nate non era molto lontana. Inoltre, chiamarla "casa" era un modo decisamente fin troppo ottimista di vedere la cosa, visto che suddetta abitazione era costituita da una piccola stanza in un palazzo appena fuori dal campus, un monolocale in cui ci stava il letto e la cucina solo per grazia divina. A Nathan piaceva la sua casetta, era accogliente e aveva tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno, quindi aprì la porta con aria fiera, per mostrare il suo interno a Benjamin. Era abbastanza sicuro che il ragazzo venisse da una famiglia migliore della sua, era sempre vestito in modo non troppo elegante ma comunque estremamente curato, e sembrava avere con sé oggetti di un certo valore. Non che Nate fosse totalmente al verde, ma potendo contare solo sul suo stipendio la cosa non era particolarmente facile.

Era passato parecchio tempo, da quando aveva sentito i suoi genitori l'ultima volta. Il che era decisamente un peccato per lui, visti i soldi che si ritrovavano, e che avrebbero facilmente pagato un posto comodo nel campus e i libri che servivano a loro figlio. Ma a quanto pareva, avere un figlio gay e decisamente troppo democratico per la comunità in cui i genitori vivevano era un'onta troppo grossa da poter sopportare. Nathan ricordava fin troppo bene quanto dura era stata la loro ultima litigata, con teatrale decisione dei genitori di diseredarlo e tutto il resto annesso. A ripensarci ora, con occhio critico e con il senno di poi, era stata una scena parecchio divertente. All'epoca l'aveva invece trovata solo parecchio infantile. 

Ad ogni modo, era bello non avere più i suoi genitori di cui occuparsi. Aveva passato gran parte della sua vita a preoccuparsi di cosa essi avrebbero detto delle sue idee e del suo essere non esattamente l'uomo che pensavano che fosse, ed ora che finalmente aveva sputato loro in faccia tutto ciò che pensava si sentiva particolarmente libero. 

E poi, i suoi genitori non avrebbero mai pagato per il suo corso di filosofia. Sicuramente per loro era una materia inutile con cui non avrebbe mai trovato lavoro e che l'avrebbe semplicemente portato alla fame, oltre che a riempirsi la testa di idee stupide. Era ben contento di aver evitato quel discorso, in tutta onestà. L'unica persona della famiglia che sapeva del corso che aveva scelto era suo nonno paterno, una persona molto più aperta e disponibile del figlio e di quasi tutti i suoi altri parenti. Non era d'accordo con Nate su molte cose, era pur sempre un repubblicano di vecchia data che lottava e manifestava per il suo diritto a tenere le sue preziose armi in bella vista in casa, ma rispettava la sua opinione e riuscivano ad avere ancora un dialogo tranquillo ed onesto tra loro. Era difficile andarlo a trovare ora che Nate abitava relativamente lontano, ma sentirsi per telefono era sempre piacevole, in fondo.

« Questa è la mia umile dimora, spero ti piaccia. »

Decise di esordire il ragazzo, facendo entrare Benjamin mentre si piegava in un leggero inchino. Ben sorrise appena ed entrò a passo tranquillo, per poi guardarsi intorno.

« Wow, è molto carina. Molto meglio del campus, direi. Hai molta più libertà. »

Nate rise a bassa voce, mentre lo seguiva dentro e si chiudeva la porta alle spalle.

« Forse, ma vuol anche dire che mi devo cucinare io tutti i pasti. A meno che non rubi qualcosa dalla caffetteria. »

Benjamin si voltò a guardarlo aggrottando le sopracciglia.

« Hey, non dirlo in quel modo. Ti ricordo che io mangio lì praticamente ogni giorno. »

Nathan scoppiò a ridere, seguito poco dopo dall'altro ragazzo, e annuì allegro.

« Lo so, lo so. Sono contento che venissi per la mia cucina e non solo per vedere il mio bellissimo viso, devo dire. »

Lo sbuffo offeso di Benjamin gli strappò un sorriso. Quel ragazzo era sempre più carino, Nate non riusciva minimamente a capire come fosse possibile.

« Forza, vieni, ti offro qualcosa da bere. Sai, devo pur sdebitarmi per quella cosuccia della figura di merda che mi sono fatto... »

Benjamin rise a bassa voce ancora una volta, e Nate decise che doveva assolutamente trovare infiniti modi per farlo ridere più o meno di continuo, poteva diventare tranquillamente il suo obiettivo di vita.

« Ti ringrazio, dell'acqua andrà bene. Tu come ti senti, piuttosto? »

Ah, già. Era lui quello che era stato male in effetti. Quasi se l'era dimenticato, troppo preso a tubare internamente guardando il ragazzo.

« Oh, non preoccuparti per me. Piuttosto, dovresti darmi i tuoi vestiti, così posso controllare di ripulire quello che ti ho sporcato. »

« Sai, se vuoi che mi spogli in casa tua dovrai essere più originale nelle tue idee. E comunque non è un problema, sei stato bravo e hai preso solo le scarpe. »

 

Nate rise di gusto. Come diavolo faceva ad avere anche qualche possibilità con quel ragazzo che sembrava totalmente fuori dalla sua portata già quando era al suo meglio era a lui totalmente incomprensibile. Ma meglio per lui. Sicuramente non se la sarebbe lasciata sfuggire.

« In questo caso, dammi le scarpe e ci penso io, angioletto. »

Sapeva di essere decisamente parecchio sfacciato e anche dalle idee non particolarmente innovative, ma vedere quel lieve rossore salire sulle guance dell'altro ogni volta che gli lanciava qualche battuta era una delle cose più divertenti che aveva scoperto in serata. Accidenti, doveva essere messo parecchio male per essere già a quei livelli...

Si avvicinò a Benjamin e prese le sue scarpe con un sorrisetto, mentre il ragazzo borbottava un ringraziamento a mezza voce. Si spostò in bagno e si mise a lavarle con tranquillità, silenziosamente contento di non aver fatto poi troppo casino. Aveva decisamente sfiorato il disastro, e per quanto Benjamin fosse una delle persone più pazienti e comprensive che avesse incontrato negli ultimi mesi non era dicerto intenzionato a testare fin dove potesse arrivare il poveretto. 

Non ci mise molto, e poté tornare dall'altro con un sorrisetto soddisfatto sulle labbra.

« Ora sei mio finché non saranno asciutte. Vedi, in realtà era tutto un mio geniale e malvagio piano per obbligarti a rimanere qui. »

Benjamin rise appena, e alzò le braccia, un'espressione platealmente drammatica in volto.

« Oh no, non farmi del male, farò tutto quello che vuoi. »

Nathan era abbastanza convinto che una frase simile che usciva direttamente da quelle labbra fosse il modo migliore per dare di nuovo problemi ai suoi pantaloni, ma decise di essere galantuomo e non farlo notare al suo estremamente attraente ospite. Optò invece per una risposta più elegante.

« Se proprio vuoi uscire da questa casa, dovrai promettermi un pranzo assieme uno di questi giorni. Nessun compromesso. »

Sentenziò, guardandolo attentamente. Benjamin rise piano, per poi lasciarsi cadere sul letto, poggiando la schiena sul materasso. Ancora una volta, Nate dovette scacciare i pensieri meno casti e puri in un angolo del suo cervello. Che ormai stava diventando un po' troppo affollato per essere chiamato semplicemente angolo, ma doveva pur mantenere un minimo di dignità.

« Come sei galantuomo. In una situazione simile, mi sarei aspettato che un mostro calcolatore come te volesse dei favori sessuali. »

Nathan dovette deglutire un paio di volte, prima di riprendere a parlare. In quale universo era legale parlare di favori sessuali mentre si era totalmente sdraiati sul letto di un quasi sconosciuto, con le gambe che penzolano aperte dal lato? Nate avrebbe dovuto chiedere i danni morali, per una cosa simile. Totalmente inaudito.

« Per chi mi hai preso? Sarò anche un mostro calcolatore, ma non sono mica un maniaco. »

Benjamin rise divertito a quella battuta, per poi risollevarsi a sedere sul letto, guardandolo con un'espressione seria che Nathan non si aspettava minimamente.

« E poi meglio per te, ti prenderesti un sacco di mal di pancia inutili a fare sesso con qualcuno che non l'ha mia fatto prima. »

Nate sbatté gli occhi una volta. Poi due. Guardò l'altro rimanendo in silenzio ancora qualche secondo.

« Aspetta un attimo... Tu sei vergine? Tipo, sul serio? »

Benjamin alzò un sopracciglio, non particolarmente divertito dalla risposta dell'altro. Nate deglutì, temendo ancora una volta di aver rovinato tutto. Stupido, dannazione, avrebbe dovuto imparare a tenere a freno la lingua e essere un poco più empatico.

« Scusa, non volevo essere poco sensibile, io---»

« Sì, comunque. »

Rispose semplicemente Benjamin, abbassando lo sguardo sulle proprie mani. Sembrava a disagio, ma Nate non capiva se il problema fosse lui o il discorso stesso che stavano affrontando. Non sapeva in quale delle due sperare di più, in realtà. Provò ad avvicinarsi di un passo, guardandolo con attenzione.

« Hey, guarda che non c'è mica nulla di male. Nel senso, abbiamo quanto, 22 anni? Non dobbiamo mica per forza aver tutti già avuto qualche esperienza. »

« In realtà credo non mi interessi averne. »

Ancora una volta, Nathan dovette rimanere in silenzio qualche secondo. Cosa stava cercando di dirgli, esattamente? O meglio, doveva prendere come positivo il fatto che si stesse aprendo così con lui? Decise di scegliere con molta attenzione le sue parole successive.

« Avresti ogni diritto di non interessartene. Non è mica obbligatorio. E se me lo stai dicendo perché... Ecco, ti ho fatto parecchie battute... Non fraintendermi. Erano solo battute. »

« Uh, vorresti dire che quindi verresti comunque a pranzo con me? »

Benjamin sbuffò, cercando di farla passare come una battuta, ma Nate vide abbastanza chiaramente la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi. Sorrise gentilmente, e allungò delicato una mano per poggiarla sulla sua spalla. Provò ad immaginare per un secondo di vivere anni insieme a Benjamin, pur non avendo mai fatto sesso con lui. Guardò ancora una volta i suoi occhi azzurri, e decise che era un prezzo più che accettabile da pagare.

« Decisamente sì. Insomma, sei sicuramente parecchio sexy e non lo negherò, ma ho scoperto che preferisco di gran lunga parlare con te che pensare ad... altro. Senza offesa. »

Nathan sapeva perfettamente di essersi espresso più che male, ma Nathan lo guardò con il suoi occhi chiari ed allargò un sorriso che sembrava carico di gratitudine, e Nate decise che non gli interessava se aveva fatto la figura dell'idiota.

« Nessuna offesa. Anzi... grazie. Beh allora ci sto, pranzo fuori sia. »

Nate non trattenne un sorriso allegro, e gli allungò la mano, che Benjamin prontamente strinse ridendo appena. Doveva essere diventato improvvisamente il giorno più fortunato della sua vita, perché se davvero qualcuno come Benjamin Tallmadge voleva uscire con lui evidentemente doveva aver esaurito tutto il suo karma positivo per arrivare fino a lì. Era una sensazione strana, per lui che era sempre stato molto poco romantico. Era come se passare quelle poche ore con Benjamin gli avesse finalmente fatto capire cosa intendevano gli scrittori antichi di poesie romantiche e liriche, quando usavano tutti quei paroloni pieni di sentimento per descrivere le parti più insignificanti del corpo della donna amata. Non aveva mai apprezzato troppo la poesia, ma era sicuro che avrebbe potuto prendere un quaderno e riempire ogni singola pagina con versi (probabilmente dal gusto parecchio discutibile) su quel ragazzo.

 

Benjamin rimase in silenzio qualche secondo per poi guardare il telefono e sospirare profondamente.

« Sai, credo di dover andare. È tardi e domani devo andare a prendere un amico alla stazione. »

Nate avrebbe voluto trovare qualche scusa per tenerlo lì, ma era abbastanza sicuro che sarebbe solo sembrato parecchio creepy, e non aveva di certo intenzione di fare la figura di quello che ha imparato tutto dal tipo di Baby It's Cold Outside. Allargò un sorriso delicato, annuendo con la testa.

« Certamente. Le tue scarpe dovrebbero essere abbastanza asciutte, comunque immagino tu non abbia molta strada da fare. »

« Nah, saranno 5 minuti a piedi, non preoccuparti. »

Nate annuì, andò a recuperare le sue scarpe per poi lasciarla vicino a lui. Ben le indossò con tranquillità e si alzò in piedi, guardandolo con quell'aria leggermente imbarazzata che Nate poteva solo adorare.

« Allora, ci vediamo in questi giorni... Grazie per la serata. »

Esordì Benjamin. Nathan aveva deciso di lasciare l'imbarazzo fuori dalla porta da parecchio tempo, anche perché ormai la sua dignità era già stata distrutta. Così si avvicinò di un passo e prese delicatamente Ben dalla camicia, attirandolo a sé per poggiare le labbra sulle sue e baciarlo con gentilezza. Benjamin sospirò appena contro le sue labbra, ma ricambiò il bacio, carezzando i suoi fianchi con la punta delle dita. Ancora una volta Nate si chiese cosa esattamente aveva fatto di buono per meritarsi tutto quanto. 

Benjamin si allontanò appena, lasciando un sospiro caldo sulle sue labbra.

« Buonanotte, Nate. »

Aggiunse solo, i pollici che strofinavano lentamente sul maglione di Nathan. Il ragazzo annuì.

« Buonanotte Benjamin. Sogni d'oro. »

Ben sorrise ancora una volta, e i suoi occhi azzurri si piantarono di nuovo nei suoi per qualche secondo. Poggiò un altro bacio leggero sulle sue labbra, per poi voltarsi e andare verso la porta, uscendo fin troppo in fretta per i gusti di Nate. 

Nathan sorrise appena, guardando la porta chiusa. Si buttò sul letto e cercò di ignorare il fatto che il suo cavallo fosse di nuovo particolarmente stretto. 

Doveva decisamente ricredersi. Era stata una delle serate più belle della sua vita.

\---

Benjamin arrivò in stanza nel giro di pochi minuti, la testa stretta tra le spalle nel tentativo di non congelare. Faceva freddo fuori, e lui aveva anche dimenticato una giacca quella sera, quindi era tutto molto poco divertente.  
Il lato positivo era che, nonostante il freddo e la camminata fuori e tutto il resto, era passato parecchio tempo da quando si era sentito così... Semplicemente felice. Nathan era un ragazzo incredibilmente allegro e con la battuta sempre pronta, am allo stesso tempo era sensibile e rispettoso abbastanza da essere sempre attento a non metterlo a disagio. Quando erano arrivati a casa, Benjamin si era preoccupato parecchio. Aveva paura di rovinare una serata che probabilmente Nate avrebbe voluto finisse in un modo ben preciso, parlando del suo... Problema con il sesso. Che era un problema fino ad un certo punto, visto che semplicemente lo ignorava. Ma non era mai uscito con qualcuno e non aveva mai baciato qualcuno come era successo con Nathan, e forse aveva visto troppi film, ma aveva davvero avuto paura di rovinare tutto. Nathan, invece, era stato una delle persone più comprensive che Ben avesse mai conosciuto, e il suo imbarazzo era sfumato via in poche parole. La facilità con cui quel discorso era stato liquidato aveva quasi spiazzato il ragazzo, che era abituato a ricevere molte più domande a riguardo.

Abraham non era ancora tornato a casa, e Ben non se ne stupì particolarmente. Era uno dei suoi migliori amici, ma aveva anche questa a volte antipatica abitudine di rimanere fuori tutta la sera a divertirsi, per poi rientrare agli orari più assurdi. Questa volta però non aveva alcuna voglia di prendersela con lui, il suo buonumore ancora troppo forte per essere intaccato da quella semplice cosa. Decise invece di ignorare l'assenza di Abe e buttarsi sul suo letto, tirando fuori il telefono.  
Non era mai stato una persona molto aperta riguardo la sua vita e i suoi sentimenti. Non sentiva il bisogno di raccontare le sue giornate agli altri, o di condividere perennemente ciò che pensava. Eppure, in quel momento non voleva altro che raccontare tutto quanto all'unica persona al mondo che avrebbe voluto avere vicino in quel momento.

_"Hey, sei sveglio?"_

La risposta di Caleb non tardò ad arrivare.

_"Sempre e comunque. Tu che ci fai ancora sveglio? Se domattina non vieni a prendermi in stazione mi offendo."_

Benjamin sbuffò guardando il messaggio, e rise a bassa voce.

_"Guarda che sei tu a doverti svegliare prima. E comunque, immaginavo volessi sapere le novità."_

_"Novità a quest'ora di notte? Abe si è fatto picchiare e siete in ospedale?"_

Non era per niente un'esagerazione, in effetti. Era ben contento che non si trattasse di quello.

_"No. Ho solo... conosciuto qualcuno. Cioè, in realtà lo conoscevo già, però siamo usciti. Anzi, no, non siamo usciti assieme nel senso che ci siamo incontrati già alla festa e non sapevo che venisse, ma insomma. Beh, comunque, ci siamo baciati."_

La risposta di Caleb fu quasi istantanea.

_"È il messaggio più confuso che io abbia mai letto ma tu hai fatto COSA?!"_

Benjamin rise a bassa voce. Caleb era sempre stato il primo a cercare di fargli avere le avventure che lui riteneva assolutamente fondamentali. Pur essendo la persona che più lo supportava in ogni momento della sua vita, Caleb era anche quello che gli faceva perennemente notare quanto si stesse perdendo a stare sempre per i fatti suoi. Immaginava stesse già preparando una festa a cui invitare tutta Setauket.

_"Non cominciare, ci siamo solo baciati."_

_"Non ho detto assolutamente nulla. Però voglio sapere tutto, ora o domani, a te la scelta."_

Benjamin sospirò. Conoscendo Caleb, sarebbe stata una conversazione parecchio lunga.

_"Domani, non credo di resistere sveglio abbastanza a lungo."_

_"Domani sia. Non sfuggirai, sappilo. Però prima devo mettere in chiaro una cosa."_

_"Sarebbe a dire?"_

_"Se questo tipo non mi piace sappi che lo picchierò personalmente."_

Benjamin sospirò. Non si aspettava nulla di diverso. Certo, Caleb faceva sempre battute sul fatto che avrebbe dovuto uscire di più e trovare qualcuno, ma la verità era che probabilmente avrebbe fatto il terzo grado a chiunque Ben avesse scelto. E in tutta sincerità, Benjamin era il primo che non avrebbe mai considerato come possibile partner qualcuno a cui non fosse andato bene il rapporto che aveva con Caleb.   
Caleb Brewster era il suo migliore amico fin dalla nascita. Era un fratello, era colui che gli era sempre stato accanto, era la persona senza cui Ben non avrebbe mai voluto vivere. Tutti pensano che l'anima gemella debba per forza essere un concetto romantico, ma Benjamin sapeva che era un concetto molto più profondo. Certo, c'era una parte di lui che probabilmente non avrebbe mai abbandonato quella che per anni aveva definito una cotta adolescenziale per Caleb. Era un sentimento che rimaneva sempre in fondo al suo petto, pulsava silenziosamente facendosi sentire ogni tanto, ma rimaneva sopito gran parte del tempo. In fondo, Caleb era una delle persone più etero che Benjamin avesse mai conosciuto, quindi non è che avesse molte possibilità a prescindere. E poi, quella parte di lui era sempre stata soffocata dalla paura di vedere cambiare il rapporto che li univa. Nonostante quel sentimento, Benjamin era perfettamente a suo agio e perfettamente soddisfatto del loro rapporto così com'era, non avrebbe mai voluto cambiarlo rischiando di rovinarlo. Sperava davvero che Nathan potesse capire ciò che provava e accettasse quella parte di lui, perché non c'era nessuna persona al mondo che Benjamin avrebbe scelto al posto di Caleb.

_"Sì, certo, lo so. Te lo farò conoscere prima o poi. Ma non questa volta. Vorrei evitare che tu lo spaventi subito."_

_"Come sei drammatico, se non si è spaventato con te perché dovrebbe con uno simpatico come me."_

_"Molto divertente. Ma no."_

Poteva quasi sentire le lamentele dell'altro.

_"Va bene, va bene. Allora ci vediamo domani, Tallboy. Cerca di dormire e non giocare con i pantaloni pensando al tuo bello."_

Benjamin roteò gli occhi. Nonostante il massimo supporto che Caleb gli aveva sempre offerto riguardo al suo essere qualcosa di probabilmente molto vicino all'asessuale (cioè tutto il contrario di ciò che era Caleb, quindi), il ragazzo se ne usciva parecchio spesso con quelle battute. A Ben non davano fastidio, anzi, apprezzava che Caleb si comportasse con lui nel modo più naturale possibile. Tante volte si era sentito male per il suo essere così... diverso. Prima quando aveva capito di essere omosessuale, poi quando si era ritrovato a non interessarsi a qualcosa che sembrava il chiodo fisso dei suoi coetanei. Anche suo padre gli era sempre stato vicino e lo aveva sempre supportato, ma mai sarebbe riuscito ad accettare così facilmente tutto se stesso senza l'aiuto di quella benedizione e allo stesso tempo maledizione della sua vita che era Caleb Brewster.

_"Farò questo enorme sforzo. Vai a dormire anche tu, forza. Buonanotte."_

_"Notte notte."_

Benjamin sorrise guardando un poco lo schermo, poi sospirò e posò il telefono sul comodino, mettendolo in carica per la notte. Era stanco, dopo tutto quello che era successo quella sera, ma anche molto soddisfatto.   
Nathan Hale era una persona estremamente affascinante, oltre che particolare. Quel suo romanticismo sfacciato metteva sempre Ben in imbarazzo, ma riusciva a percepire come il ragazzo lo facesse solo nel tentativo di farlo divertire, senza voler essere troppo pressante. Era incredibile come una persona conosciuta così poco riuscisse a fare tutte le cose giuste per farlo sentire bene, a suo agio. Diceva le cose giusta, si comportava sempre nel modo giusto, lo stuzzicava senza mai essere molesto. Era come se avesse studiato un intero manuale su come comportarsi vicino a Benjamin, anche se avevano parlato così poco. Era una sensazione estremamente piacevole, sentirsi così sereni accanto a qualcuno.  
Ben pensò al pranzo che gli aveva promesso, e decise che dopo il weekend con Caleb avrebbe trovato il modo per uscire con Nathan il prima possibile.   
Chiuse gli occhi con tranquillità e lasciò un lieve sospiro, affondando bene nel cuscino e rilassandosi molto più facilmente del normale. Nonostante non fosse abituato a pensare troppo in là e costruirsi castelli in aria senza sapere cosa lo aspettava, per una volta Benjamin decise di seguire il proprio istinto. Per una volta, poteva anche sperare in qualcosa di bello. Poteva immaginare di stringere la mano di Nathan, e sentirsi a casa. Poteva immaginare di portarlo a Setauket e fargli conoscere tutti i suoi amici, tutte le persone a cui aveva sempre voluto bene. Poteva sperare di averlo accanto ancora a lungo, e condividere con lui tanti bei momenti.   
E forse non l'avrebbe mai detto prima, ma sperare così tanto era molto più bello di quanto pensasse.


End file.
